Brothers in Legacy
by Storm0Wolf
Summary: Hinata Uchiha gives birth to three brothers, triplets. As they come of age, they struggle to meet the expectations of those around them. Doing thier best to uphold the family name, the brothers must choose between loyalty to the village, or to each other.
1. Birth

The first was expected. Hinata breathed heavily, violet strands dripping sweat as she watched the doctors cut the cord, handing the dark purple, curly haired boy to a nurse to be cleaned. She didn't mind that Sasuke wasn't there, he had no way of knowing that she would go into labor a month early, and was away on a recon mission with Shikamaru, TenTen, and Shino.

It was when the pain overcame her again two minutes later that she realized she was pregnant with twins. This one, another boy, had dark black hair, thin and curly on top of his head. Lying back, Hinata smiled at Shizune. Only one nursery had been prepared, but surely another crib could be squeezed in. Her eyes slipped shut, a small throbbing in her body lulling her to sleep.

The final one came, strangely, two hours later, yanking Hinata from her dream. Wailing in pain, the doctors rushed into the room, white walls hosting shadows as the florescent light flickered. With tearful sobs and a split lip, Hinata gave birth to her final child, yet another boy, hair dark and thick, but unlike his brothers, his hair was straight.

Late the next morning, Hinata's soft pearl eyes split open, her husband, covered in dirt filled cuts, stood tall over three metal cribs. His stareless eyes unmoving as he focused on his children, eyes still bright blue. They would change in time.

When the time came to name the three boys, Hinata was at a loss. They had prepared for one child, girl or boy, yet did not have a list of names ready. Sasuke wanted their names to have meaning, something that would always hold them together as the new Uchiha clan.

"There was a book I read once," Hinata cradled the middle child in her arms, Sasuke holding the youngest, while Sakura, the god father's wife, held the oldest. "About how the newer generation will grow to correct the mistakes of their parents; they will redeem the mistaken, revive the broken, and reform the corrupted."

So it was decided, the oldest was named Shoukin, for he would redeem his father's mistakes. The second was named Fukkou, for he would revive the Uchiha's good name, and finally, the smallest and youngest was named Koukai, for he would reform the Uchiha's old traditions.

And so they were Redemption, Revival, and Reform. The legacy of the Uchiha clan.

**Alright this new mini series is basically a bet between me and a friend. He bet that I couldn't write a story where each chapter was less than 600 words and it has to be done by October 9, or one month. Plus since it was on his terms, I had to make it Sasuhina(I got him to change his mind from Sasusaku to sasuhina); Shikatema (which I love) Kibaino (no real preference on this one); Narusaku and finally NejiTen (which is the only TenTen couple I tolerate, so yeah).BUT I CAN AND WILL DO IT, SO THERE! Review, review, make him feel like a bad person!**


	2. 5 Years old

Hinata pulled a small bag of nuts off the counter, setting it neatly in her basket. Fukkou, hair now cut neatly above his ears, clutched her dress in his small hands watching as Shoukin, violet hair spiky and untamed, dared to venture a bit further away from her. Sasuke stood, impatiently, at the front of the store, Koukai with his short pony tail standing beside him silently. While his brothers had developed a normal vocal communication, Koukai had yet to say a single word. In fact the only remembered sound was his cry of defiance when he was born.

Shoukin giggled, racing an imaginary opponent down the aisles, ignoring Hinata's calls and Fukkou's command for him to listen to their mother. Fukkou truly worshiped Hinata, she was the one he came to for all his needs, Sasuke wasn't even necessary in the family as far as he cared. Koukin was the opposite, he adored his Father, Hinata had simply become his caretaker while Sasuke was the parent and role model. Shoukin didn't have a favorite, he loved them both, but he would be just fine if it was only him and his brothers.

His back slid against the wall, Shoukin whimpered as he brought a hand to his head, sucking in air. A large women glared down at him, her vibrant green eyes making him cringe as she sneered at the Uchiha symbol on the front of his shirt.

"So you're one of the traitorous bastard's son?" Her mouth twisted into a nasty smirk as Shoukin's mouth fell open, he didn't understand all of the words, but simply by her tone it was obvious she didn't like his father. Hinata quickly rounded the corner, gasping as she watched the women begin to yell profanities at the small child, Shoukin staring dumbly at her.

"What kind of women are you?" Clutching Fukkou tightly, Hinata strode over to Shoukin, placing herself between him and the angered women. Fukkou wiggled out of his mother's hold and knelt down beside his older brother, simply watching as Shoukin began to sob.

Shoukin, Fukkou, and Koukai sat quietly in their room, their parents lecture still fresh in their minds. As gently as possible, Hinata explained that their father was not well liked in the village, and many people would want to hurt them because they were Uchihas. Standing by the window, Sasuke refused to look at them when they shuffled off to bed, fist clenched tightly as he stared out the glass.

"Hey guys," Fukkou mumbled, laying sprawled out on his bed, staring up at the wooden fan. "Do you think everyone's going to be like that lady?"

"No way Kou-chan," Shoukin sat up quickly, his spiky bangs slapping his face, "Momma said that there were some people that liked Father, so that mean's they'll like us too, right Kai-mugon?" Koukai simply nodded sharply, not looking up from his puzzle on the floor. He had heard Grandfather Hisashi call Koukai that once, and the name stuck. Fukkou stared at his brothers, eyes downcast. Shoukin's face glowed as his face filled with a plan, "But how about this, you don't have to care anyone else thinks because I'll always like you, and so will Kai-mugon, and Father, mother, Uncle Naruto, and Aunt Sakura, and Aunt Hanabi, and Uncle Neji. And even if they stop liking us it's ok, because we'll still like each other."

"Promise?" Fukkou stuck out his pinky, and his brothers added theirs. So at the age of five the Uchiha brother's made a promise, they would always like one another.

**Wow I was freaking out because I only had five words to spare. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be, because I'm used to adding detail and such, so it's kind of weird. The only reason this chapter is more than 600 words is because of this little note here, so NO Devin I didn't go over my limit! Oh and Mugon means "no words" because Koukai doesn't talk.**


	3. 7 years and seven months old

The three brother stared with mixed emotions at the group of Gennin standing in the door way. Koukai glared, his expression mimicking his father perfectly, crossing his arms over his chest as he tilted his head up to stare directly into the eyes of the tallest member. Eye brow raised, Shoukin opened his mouth to speak, but closed it directly after, elbowing Fukkou in the gut for staring in awe at their guest.

"Hi, we're here to see your dada. He's going to be our teacher, and show us how to be big strong ninja!" The pink haired boy flexed his arms, talking slowly as he smiled at the children, his blue eyes gleaming. Koukai rolled his eyes, disappearing into the house to locate Sasuke.

"Do I look like a toddler to you?" Shoukin's irritation leaked in his voice as he slammed the door in the trio's face, smirking as they angrily banged on the door. Fukkou's eyes widened as he flung the door open, repeatedly apologizing for his siblings rudeness. Shoukin snorted, leaning against the door frame. This must have been the group of students his father had been frustrated about, calling them annoying and unfit for shinobi life. Ironically, Hinata had commented on the fact that Kakashi thought the same thing, and look how they turned out. The two eldest triplets began questioning his father happily, while Koukai stabbed at his rice.

Koukai did not like sharing. Not his brothers, his food, his toys, his books, his bed, his clothes, or his father. Sasuke was officially labeled as Koukai's property, and both brothers respected that completely. While some people found his possessiveness cute, others, like the Hokage for example did not appreciate his leaving toys in continent places for the messenger shinobi to step on.

"You're late." Sasuke towered over his sons, Koukai standing at his side, a small rueful smirk on his lips as the grey haired girl of the team stuttered out apologies.

The three members of Sasuke's squad became the objects of hate to young Koukai. He understood that his father would be away more often now, training these children instead of his own, protecting them instead of spending time with his sons.

"Introduce yourselves, and then the test will begin. My sons will be assisting us, you're objective is to retrieve a bell from them, but only one of them is in possession of the bells, so two of you will automatically fail." Sasuke sat, meditating, on the stump of a fallen tree, his triplets surrounding him. The introductions were quick an arrogant Yakamara boy, a bubbly Hyuuga girl, and a foolish Inazuka boy. Sasuke allowed them a five minute head start, instructing them to hide anywhere in the village and return to the training grounds in exactly four hours. The group was designed to produce a group of skilled trackers who could also serve as first row fighters.

Shoukin panted as he swerved around a plump women, calling apologies as he ducked through the crowded streets of the market, giggling at the game his father called 'training'. Heading East, Fukkou scurried into the eye of the Third Hokage statue, pulling out a small scroll as he waited for someone to find him. The three Gennin rushed in different directions, separating instantly. Sasuke turned his head, Koukai wiggling out of a ditch and stopping by his side. Laying a hand on the child's head Sasuke sighed, the silver bell jiggling against Koukai's leg as the wind flicked their clothing.

None of the Gennin passed. And the triplets couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear I always just barely make the cut off, but I did it! This chapter was hard to write because I had a great test set up and so many details and then I remember, only 600 words. There's such a huge limit when your trying to tell a story with chapters that are only 600 words and your used to having at least twice that to begin with. <strong>


	4. 7 years and 11 months

Koukai swung his legs, the metal chain creaking as the swing rocked him back and forth. his brothers dared to edge closer to the stream, abandoning the metal wilderness for the green jungle. It was their fourth time out of the house unsupervised, and they embraced the new freedom recklessly, always wondering the village streets only to return to this park. Screams of carefree glee twisted in the winds as the other village children gathered.

"Hey! That's my swing!" Koukai blinked as a slightly older ginger shouted at him, a small posse nodding loyaly behind him. When Koukai failed to respond a small sneer grew on the boy's face, the idea of a cruel game forming, "Didn't ya hear me! That's mine, now leave before I have to shove your face in the dirt!" Again Koukai said nothing, his hands turning white as he gripped the chain tightly.

"I bet he's scared!" Another jeered, jumping on an opportunity to impress his friends.

"Or stupid! Yeah that's it, you're studip aren't you!" The final boy grinned as grabbed Koukai's wrist, forcing the swing to jerk as it stopped. "Stupider than a cow in a lion's cage. I bet your families just as stupid as you are!"

"And ugly!" They circled around him, looking down with vicious eyes at Koukai's small form. The other children surroned them, interested in the small scrimmage, hopeful for a fight. "You look like a girl, and ugly stupid girl! I bet your mom's ugly too, and fat and stupid an.." The boy yelped, Koukai smashing his leg into the boy's lower side. Standing up quickly from the swing, Koukai tackled the first boy, throwing wild punches at his chest.

"Isn't Kai-mugon over there?" Fukkou stared curiously as they jogged over to the children yelling for a fight. Standing on his toes, Fukkou peaked over the rows of youth in front of him, grateful for his superior height. He scowled as Koukai was yanked off a red haired boy, two blondes pinning him to the ground as the first boy coughed lightly before lunging at Fukkou's restrained younger sibling.

Shoukin pushed through the crowd, glaring at anyone who dared whine. "Get off of him!" A low growl momentarily silenced the group as Shoukin yanked on of the boy's by the ankle, dragging him away from the dog pile. Fukkou wrestled with the ginger, kneeing him in the gut as a fist connected with his cheek. The crowd squeled at the new additions, a fair fight was much more intresting than a single knock out.

The fight ended, a passing Chunnin and Jonnin separated the group, Shoukin crossed his arms over his chest as the Jonnin began to lead them home, refusing to leave until Sasuke returned home.

The three boys sat glumly on their beds, Hinata shut the door behind her sighing as she walked to her bedroom. A scolding from their father made their felt fully ashamed, but from their mother a simple look of disappointment brought on guilt, shame, embarrassment, and a tear or two.

Koukai tossed his notebook over to Shoukin, his head resting on the pillow as he watched his Fukkou stare at the window.

"Sorry," Shoukin read, frowning slightly. They all had long tempers, so those boys must have really deserved to get hit if they angered Koukai. They would have stepped in regaredless of who stared the firght, they were brothers, triplets, they came in the world together, and that's exactly how they wanted to go out of it, side by side. They would never fight each other, only for each other.

**Six hundred on the dot! It took me a long time to write this, because I had to keep editing stuff out to make it fit the limit. So what do you think of the boys so far? Review!**


	5. 8 years and 7 months old

Children filed into the classroom, twirling around as they took in the room where they would start their dreams. The Uchiha triplets had been placed in the same classrooms, upon request of the Hokage and the indifference of their father. Sasuke was proud that they got along twice as well as he did with Itachi, but was concerned that they depended on each other to much.

The boys sat by age and color coordination, Shoukin in a light blue high collar shirt, Fukkou in a purple tshirt, and finally Koukai by the window in a long sleeve dark blue shirt. They glanced nervously around the room, not used to being in a closed in space with so many people. It was easier when they were outside, they could simply move away when the noise got to loud, but in here they were confined to the little row of seats.

"Alright, alright settle down." A purple haired women snapped as she walked into the room, the intimidating sound of her heels on the tile caused some children to sink further in their seats. Dull brown eyes scanned the room, narrowing when they fell on a short boy with bright blond hair. Sneering she turned and wrote her name on the board in quick precise strokes. "My name is Ami-Sensei." Picking up her clip board she scanned through the names, "And it seems like I have the relitives of my old classmates in here. Now, we'll be taking role before heading outside for conditioning. Shinrai Aburame."

"I am present." A curly haired brunet raised her hand in the air, a scarf wrapped tightly around her neck shielded her nose and mouth, dark black glasses hid her eye color. She was the niece of Shino Aburame, solitary, quiet, and eloquent like the rest of her clan.

"Kazuki Akimichi," Amai grimanced in disgust, she never liked the heavy set boy at all. His eating habits disgusted her, now she had to put up with his daughter.

"Here, sensie!" The boys glanced curiously at the chubby girl in the row across from them, a toothpick dangling in her lips, brown hair and heavy blush circles on her cheeks.

"Tsume Inazuka," Again Amai scrunched up her face. She imagined Ino had better taste than the mutt boy Kiba, but then again looks weren't everything, and their son wasn't to bad looking.

"Right here!" A boy light brown hair and slit blue eyes jumped in his seat, arrogance lanced in his voice.

" Shikama Nara!" The boy was the only ninja in the world to have duel loyalties. His mother was from the sand, and his father from the leaf, allowing his citizenship to both.

"Yo." The dirty blonde boy sighed, tracing circles on the table.

"Mushiro Senju, Shinji Shimura, and Tokei Utatane." The triplets glared at the boys in front of them as they raised their hands. The same boys they had brawled with a few months before. Shinji was the great nefew of Danzo while Tokei was the grand darughter of a past elder the same elder who ordered the distruction of the Uchiha decades before. Ami bit her lip, was the Hokage mad putting these six boys in a room together, the Uchiha and Senju never truly got along plus the boys had a history of disliking each other.

"Shoukin Uchiha, Fukkou Uchiha, and Koukai Uchiha." All of the boy's raised their hand, staring hard as they made contact with the boys in front of them, it seems they weren't older after all, just taller.

"Finally Anmitsu Uzumaki." This was not a good list.

**Haha I did it again! 600 on the dot. There were more students in the class, but I simply put in the main ones. So what do you guys think of the Uchiha's verses everyone Sasuke killed/hated kid version?**


	6. 11 years and 11 months

"You think your better than me don't you?" Tsume Inazuka yelled, slamming his palms onto the desk as he glared into Shoukin's eyes, neither of the boys breaking contact. Silver bands reflected off the filtered light though the window. Two simple things had become prominent in the triplets years in the academy. One, they did not like Mushiro Senju's gang, and they were not liked by the gang in return. It was an endless competition of grades, projects, races, and more.

It was also apparent that the boys each were far above the average level of gennin their age, but they were not equal in certain areas. Shoukin outshone his brothers in every Nin Jutsu activity, while Fukkou easily conquered them in Ti Jutsu sessions, and little Koukai dominated Gen Jutsu exercises. Ami-sensei praised them highly, as female population of the class each had their favorites. Shoukin was the most charming, friendly, and popular, but Fukkou was considered the handsomest of the three, while Koukai captured the hearts of all those who swooned over the silent mysterious types.

Finally the changes in personality made a small gap between the boys. Shoukin developed into an easy going, flirtatious, respectable young boy, his brothers had managed to pick up only the latter of these traits. The villagers saw Fukkou as moody, insecure, and a follower, not the most admirable list of traits for a young Uchiha. Koukai had gained a reputation of being rude, although the few who knew of his lack of speech understood that he did not answer because he could not; mysterious and just-like-his-uncle were two others, whether they were referring to Itachi or Neji the boys never knew.

"No, Inazuka. I know I'm better than you," Shoukin flashed him a mocking smile, his brothers ignoring the confrontation; as Fukkou began to rant to a semi-interested Koukai about Ami-sensei's tardiness. Tsume let out a vicous growl, his pointed canines peaking though his parted lips.

"Don't think just because you beat me once it'll happen again!" Tsume snapped, slit eyes glaring down at his self pronounced rival, the female dark grey pup draped over his shoulder whining in irritation.

Silence consumed the room as Amai strode quickly to the front of the room, hands fumbling with the large stack of ink stained paper. "Alright everyone we're a bit behind the other classes so we have to hurry up." She continued on, giving the assigned speech of congratulations and responsibility to the group of restless students. They had finally graduated to her delight, while she had grown attached to them, she couldn't wait to go back on normal missions, and began calling out the names of the teams.

The triplets were not put on the same team.

"Team 4, Tsume Inazuka, Shinari Aburame, Shoukin Uchiha."

"Team 9, Shikama Nara, Koukai Uchiha, Naiya Gosai."

"Team 13, Anmitsu Uzamaki, Kazuki Akamichi, Fukkou Uchiha."

Shoukin's team was led by the daughter of the late Asuma Sarutobi, Hiroko Sarutobi. As she strode into the room, her wild dark curly hair tied back around her tan face, red eyes scanning her three new charges.

The vicious Anko Mitarashi was placed in charge of Team 9, her eyes closed and teeth exosed as she ignored the stares from her new team.

Finally Fukkou was assigned to the infamous Konohamaru, now two inches taller than Naruto, the young man was estatics to be teaching the son of his 'big brother'.

This was the beginning of the triplet's career of ninja, and the beginning of destiny's sick and twisted game.


	7. 12 years 1 to 10 months

"You're being extremely immature about this, Koukai, unlock the door." Jiggling the door handle a bit longer, Sasuke shook his head, a sign of defeat. The youngest triplet had not exited the room for almost two days, depriving his brothers of their beds and clothing, annoying his father, and upsetting his mother. He didn't care.

"I didn't think he would be this upset by it." Hinata whispered, clutching her dress in her palms, wind playing with her hair. Her stomach still flat, excluding the slight bumb in her mid section. Shoukin laid on the trimmed grass in thought, arm tossed over his face to shield his eyes from the draining sun. Hinata should have guessed this would happen, after all Koukai had been the baby of the family for his entire life, a new addition to the family hit him hard. It didn't help that they announced it a few days after Koukai had returned, bruised and limping, from an unsuccessful D rank mission that quickly transformed into an A rank. A fake mission that was sent in, requesting one of the Uchiha triplets, was revealed to be an assassination attempt. Anko had managed to decapitate the enemy with some difficulty, revealing the plotters to be former associates of Orochimaru, revenge hunters.

Fukkou and Shoukin both understood that Koukai belived that his parents where ashamed of his failure, and had decided to replace him. They also understood that it was best to let him be alone for awhile to discover that wasn't true on his own.

"Kai-mugon's really upset about the new baby." Fukkou slowly forced his body to go through the familiar fighting forms, pausing at small intervals between each move.

"He'll be fine, just give him a while." Shoukin yawned, turning on his side and preparing to take a small nap.

The triplets sat quietly in the waiting room, their father abandoning them earlier to be by his wife's side. Shoukin was the only one who knew that Sasuke wasn't present for their birth, and accepted it. Their father was a ninja, sometimes the unexpected happens at the most inconvient time, such as their birth being timed at the same moment Sasuke was on a mission.

Koukai doodled on his note pad, random lines and circles filling the paper quickly. Shoukin didn't bother to address Fukkou, who was shaking on his left. They all knew the risk of dying while giving birth, and since Hinata was of Hyuuga blood that risk tripled. No Hyuuga women had ever lived past her second child, and Hinata had already delivered three. All healthy and all beautiful, although some would argue that Koukai's muteness was a defect.

Fukkou's eyes fluttered open later in the day, all the previous people in the waiting room gone, only the triplets remained. The clock ticked three in the morning, eight hours after Hinata was admitted to the hospital. Jerking upwards, Fukkou groaned as his head connected with Shoukin's chin, forcing him awake as well. Koukai slept, curled up, on Shoukin's side hummed for a moment before his eyes cracked open slowly, gathering his surroundings.

Head tilted back, and chest rising and falling slowly, Sasuke sat in the chairs across from them, eyes slightly red, probably from exhaustion Fukkou gathered, sitting up straight.

"Father, is mom alright?" Shoukin waited paitently for an answer, or even proof that he had been heard. His silence rendered his children under his spell, unable to look anywhere but at him. Foukkou's eyes teared instantly, Shoukin comforting him as his own chest constricted around his heart. Tears didn't fall from Shoukin's eyes, not in front of his younger brothers. Koukai sat numbly, body functions slowly.

Hinata was not among the living.

**Review, Review! Alright so short chapter, not proud of it, but it was the only way to move along with the plot. So first big change, the boys are separated, now their mother's gone. What will the big bad author do next to these poor little boys, and question, did Hinata's child live? Find out next time.**


	8. 13 years old 4 months

"Don't give up, the Guardian 12 are on their way, just hold on a bit longer!" The encouraging message traveled through the hearts of the fighters, strength returning to them.

Chunnin of two years, Shoukin's mouth tingled as blue fire, tainted with large amounts of his chakra, roasted a group of young shinobi. He didn't bother to turn to face the women charging him from behind, as Tsume and his pup, Haimaru slammed into her body as a spinning grey and blond blur. Shinari lifted her hands, dark gypsy moths' creating a cocoon around them as a rain of needles approached them. Hiroko slammed her foot into the head of two men approaching her students from behind. The battle froze as a monstrous orange toad and mahogany hawk appeared near the middle of the battle field.

Another squad of the enemy army attempted to go around the major battle, coming face to face with one gennin, two chunnin and their Jonnin sensei. Twirling a kunai around her finger, Anko grinned at the first line of fighters. The moon above them falling slowly as the sun rose upon Kohana.

"You've got some guts facing an unit this size, but you have no brains bringing those three brats with you." The leader, heavily armed with knives stepped forward, withdrawing a curved sword from his sheath. "That mistake will cost you your life, and theirs."

Team 9 watched as Anko engaged the man in close combat, metal sparks hissing on the slightly damp dew touched grass. Switching her footing, Anko slammed her hand down on the man's wrist, his sword flying upwards as Anko swiped a kunai against the thin skin of the man's throat. The enemy unit charged forward as their commander's body hit the ground.

"Ready Naiya?" Addressing the sole gennin, Shikama, a chunnin, dropped to the ground, one knee upon the ground as he stared at the advancing enemy. "Koukai, we're going with formation two, but take out step three." Nodding, Koukai , also a chunnin vanished, Anko jumping back to fill his spot, a deep slice on her leg.

Naiya and Anko fired kunai randomly into the mass. The enemy split into two groups, easily avoiding the weapons. Shikama's eyes narrowed, lips in a smirk as the sun warmed his back, shadow extending towards the group on the left. Enemy began to fight enemy as three men where caught in his shadow technique. The second group jerked, six in the front falling, the men after them pausing curiously.

"Gen Jutsu!" A women shouted, rushing forward, palm out to free her comrades. Naiya rushed forward, slicing off her hand, blood spewing from the open flesh. The women screamed, stumbling back, a wall of weapons were shot at the unsuspecting Naiya, grey eyes shut tight as she waited to die. Metal hit metal, the soft and sicking sound metal hitting flesh, as Naiya opened her eyes, Koukai stood in front of her, weapons protruding from his body,blood hitting the dirt, crimson eyes spinning.

The enemy moved forward, flying back a large fist crashed into them. Releasing the Jutsu Shikama watched as the his side received the same punch courtesy of Kazuki, while Anmitsu and Fukkou jumped in front of Koukai, rushing forward, to take on the remaining enemy shinobi. Fukkou sped thought the enemy, to quick to see, attacks to swift to fight. Anmitsu quickly disabled anyone he left behind, green eyes speckled with blue shinning with excitement.

Two men proofed into the middle of the fight, long brown hair standing beside a green body suit.

The battle was won that day.

**Alright done with this chapter, next one should be out later today. Review Review, oh just if you didn't get it the toad and hawk signaled that Naruto and Sasuke had joined the main fight, and the two men at the end were Neji and Lee. Basically there was a battle going on just outside the village. Oh and by the way, you'll find out what happened to Hinata's child next chapter so keep in tune!**


	9. 13 years and 9 months

Two year old Himari Uchiha ran down the hallway, giggling as her long dark blue hair whipped behind her, light grey eyes shining. Her body bounced back, landing on her butt as she shook her head, looking up at the figure looming over her. Fukkou glared down at her, hands shoved deep in his pockets as the scowl on his face intensified.

"How many time have we told you not to run in the house!" Annoyance dripped freely from his lips, the small girl cringed away from her, looking at the floor as he stalked away.

"Sorry jinkei." Sniffling Himari stood up, and continued, walking, down the hall to her oldest brother's room. They had agreed to move into separate rooms, so not to wake each other when they came in from late night missions. Walking in, Himari glanced around for her favorite sibling, opening drawers to make sure he wasn't hiding.

"What is this?" A voice gasped and Himaru found herself hanging from her ankles, the world upside down to her eyes. "Such a small runt this kitten is, should we put her out of her misery, Kou-mugon?" Shoukin held onto her ankles firmly as he shook her slightly, a wide grin on his lips. Twisting her body, she could see her final brother was now behind her on the bed, reclining against the pillows .

"No?" She giggled.

"Well would you look at that, the kitten's got some fight in her." Shoukin turned her rightside up, crouching down to her level. Throwing her arms around his neck Himari crinkled her nose and backed away.

"You need a bath, Anki!" She turned and crawled upon the bed with Koukai snuggling against his side. He pushed her away gently. "Onii smells nicer than you!"

"that's because your onii is a germaphobe, and I just finished training." Shoukin laughed, Himaru joining in.

"Kai-mugon, Father is looking for you." Fukkou leaned against the door frame, glaring at his little sister. Shoukin sighed as he noticed her shrink back, using her hair to hide her burning face. Even after two years, Fukkou still believed that Himari was the direct cause of Hinata's death.

"Hey, onee-chan, why don't you go outside and play with that little Hyuuga girl, me and your brother's need to have a man talk." Shoukin flashed her a smile as she scurried out the door, Fukkou didn't aknowldge the fact that she had moved at all, still staring at the same spot.

"You know that you're being a real jerk right?" Shoukin sighed, throwing his acheing body onto his bed, ignoring Fukkou's glare.

"I don't know what your going on about."

"What I'm going on about," Shoukin sat up motioning for his younger brother to come into the room, "Is how you treat Himari. She's your siste-"

"That abomination is not, my sister!" Fukkou snarled, eyes spinning red as Shoukin stared at him calmly.

"She is, she is all we have of mom." He paused as Fukkou's anger faded momentarily at the mention of his beloved dead mother. "You've got to let this grudge go, Fukkou, all we have is each other, the rest of the world is out to kill us." He placed a hand on Fukkou's shoulder, Koukai slipping into the room and sitting on the foot of the bed. "You can't go on with this. Himari is our sister, we have to have her back, just like we have each others." Fukkou looked down at his fist, tears slipping from his eyes as he cried for his dead mother, for his damanged realationship with his sister, and for himself.

Himari was attacked by an assassin on her way home, and the assassin was tortured by her three older brothers.

**Told you it'd be up later. So review review. So how many of you are happy that the child survived and it's a girl. I decided to do a girl because I miss Hinata and having a stand in is the next best thing. Review! I might have another chapter up by midnight, just so you know. Oh and in case you were wondering Himari's name is broke down as Hi-Ma-Ri which translates into Sun-Space-rural as in A sunny rural place just as hinata's name meant sunny place.**


	10. 14 years two months

"You Bastard," Shoukin's vision blurred, the earth rolling before him as he struggled to his feet. Forcing the bile in his stomach to stay put, he walked away from the unconscious body of a, unlikely assassin, stumbling through the moon lit road. Blood dripped from his left arm, hanging useless and limp at his side as he groaned, pulling himself through the window in his room. Scrunching up his face, Shoukin rolled over on his right side and cluched his wounded arm tightly. He held in sobs as tears slipped between his lids, body shaking from the emotional and physical pain.

"H-how cou-could you do th-that, to me?" The words whispered were addressing the dead assassin, Shoukin bit his lip. "Y-you were my… I tr-trusted you!" His voice cracked at the final word, tears dripping freely as he allowed himself to drown in self hatred and pity.

His dreams were plagued by the events of the earlier day.

"Shoukin, we need to talk." Tsume Inazuka pulled his teammate into the forest, slit eyes filled with pain.

"What is it, Tsume, I need to meet with my brothers at the training field." Shoukin cocked his head to the side, staring at his best friend with mild curiosity. The boy was silent for a moment, his now full grown dog, Haimaru stood with her muzzle down.

"You have to get out of the village." Tsume stared directly into Shoukin's shocked black eyes, scowling deeply as there was no reply. Tsume moved forward, gripping Shoukin's arms tightly, fingers leaving bruises in the pale skin. "Shoukin, you've got to listen to me, your not safe here anymore and.."

"I was never safe here, Tsume. I'm an Uchiha, the son of the hated Sasuke Uchiha and the heir to a deceased and despised clan. Safe is a foreign feeling for me, I haven't been safe since I was a naïve little boy running though the market." Shoukin winced as Tsume's grip tightened, slit eyes glaring fiercely.

"No, no" Tsume growled, "I mean you're a dead man walking. The entire village, everyone wants you dead, Shoukin. You, not your father or your siblings, just you."

"I can take care of myself, I'm the youngest Jonnin in almost twenty years." Shoukin flashed him a grin as Tsume snapped his head up, backing away from Shoukin slowly. "Besides, you don't want me dead, right Tsume?" When the boy hung his head, Shoukin's body began to shake, "You don't want me dead, right Tsume?"

"Get out of the village, Shoukin. Please, just get out." Tsume vanished, leaving Shoukin alone in the middle of the secluded forest. Breathing in deeply, Shoukin held in his feeling, trying to fully grasp what was said to him. Did Tsume want him dead? If so why did he warn him? Why not kill him now, while Shoukin had his guard down? What was going on?

A kunai zipped past his head, slicing the skin of his cheek before burrowing the end in a tree, a busty figure appearing in the shadows. Pulling out his own kunai, Shoukin glared at his attacker with weary red eyes, almost dropping his weapon when the women stepped into the light. Hiroko Saratobi, the daughter of Kurenai and Asuma stood across from him, heavily armed in Anbu gear she stared back at him, cold, inscrutable, uncaring. Then she attacked, managing to stab him in the arm deeply while the shock of fighting his sensei slowly wore off. He finally killed her, Gen Jutsu then a swift stab between the chest.

Shoukin sobbed quietly, whimpering when Sasuke pulled him into his lap, cradeling him against his chest, whispering apologies in his ear.

Shoukin awoke his Mangekyou that night, three red spades meeting in the middle against a black background.

**Sad sad chapter, trying to see if I can finish this story by the end of the day so I can win the bet, wish me luck and you guys are going to get like a bunch of updates, so check in often. Review! Oh and Hiroko was Shoukin's gennin sensei and that's why he awoke his Mangekyou when he killed her because she was precious to him.**


	11. 15 years six months

"Father," Fukkou jogged to catch up with Sasuke as he shoved their clothing, food, tools, and Himari's toys into seprate scrolls throwing them all into a single duffle bag and throwing it harshly at Shoukin, anger etched clearly on his face. "Father please, what's going on?" Fukkou continued to press, biting his lip as Sasuke glared at him with charcoal eyes, embers lingering and waiting to be lit.

Sasuke had rushed into the house earlier and began yelling at them to get ready to leave, snapping at every spoken protest. Koukai followed behind him obediently, completing every task his father barked at him. Himari sat, terrified on the couch, watching her siblings and father rush around the house.

"You're all getting the hell our of this damn village." Sasuke growled, slamming his fist on the family picture mounted on the wall. The glass cut into his skin and shattered into crystals on the floor, a compartment hidden behind the frame. "I never should have came back to this hell, I told Hinata this would happen." Muttering under his breath, Sasuke pulled a package from the compartment, shoving it into Koukai's hands.

"Us? Father, will you stop for a second?" Fukkou yelled, his lungs emptying of air as he slammed into the wall, Sasuke looming over him with enraged eyes.

"Do not question me. Koukai," Sasuke snapped, "do you remember the way to Grandma Cat's hideout?" A silent nod, "Well she's dead, give that package to Tameki, she's the granddaughter who's my age." Sasuke's head snapped to the side, glaring angrily out the window before ordering his family to follow him. "I'll meet up with you soon, if no then I'll send one of my summons. Do not return to this village, I don't care what the reason is."

"But Father,"

"Shoukin, watch out for your brothers and sister. You are my heir, from now on you all are the Uchiha clan, and you Shoukin must lead them."

Shoving open the back door Sasuke hugged all of them tightly, bending down and kissing Himari on the forhead and staring into her eyes. Forcing himself to let go, he helped he climb onto Fukkou's back. Sasuke watched as his children disappeared into the night, confused, scared, and hurt, but he could not let them stay here. Shoukin could learn to use his Mangekyou from Tameki, after all Granny Cat had an endless amount of information on the Sharingan.

The front door banged open, and Sasuke turned, eyes demonic as his sword clashed with the kunai of and Anbu that attempted to slit is throat. Sasuke felt fire rushing through his veins as he began to tire, he was much older than he used to be and hadn't been in a serious fight for almost three years.

He had swore to himself and Hinata that his children would grow up safe, happy, and be allowed to enjoy their innonce. He grunted as a whip made of lightning cracked near his face, countering it with his Chidori. His childen where the targets of assassinations, interernal and external of the village. They were loathed, isolated and hunted. Sasuke had failed to protect his children from those who held a grudge against him. How he hated these men, how he hated this village for allowing them to attempt once more to exterminate his family. Not again, no this time Sasuke was not weak, he could fight, he could defend them.

Sweet, innocent Himari; strong, dependable Shoukin; determined trusting Fukkou; stubborn, caring Koukai. His children would live, they would not die so young.

The Uchiha children could only watch, high in the sky upon Koukai's falcon summon as their home and their father exploded into black flames.

**Second update in what an hour? Record timing! This story will have roughly four more chapters by midnight, so keep a lookout.**


	12. 17 years and three months

The man ran with his back to his persures., eyes wide with fear as death approached him in three forms. Their headbands shone in the moon's dim glow, the slash through the symbols making their appearance seem demonic, red eyes illuminating their faces. The shortest one closed in, raising a slightly curved sword and slashing it down on the man's leg, cutting though his hamstring. Screaming as he hit the ground, the man attempted to crawl away on his hands, wailing when the leader slammed his foot onto the man's back.

"You were one of them." Was the simple statement. "You killed our father." A hand fisted in his hair, pulling him to stand mercilessly, ignoring the screams of pain. He looked into the face of the young man, teenage perhaps, his wild curly dark hair, pale skin, and red eyes sparking with disgust as the man began to beg for his life.

"Please..I have no idea what your talking about," The man grunted as he was thrown into a tree, a foot connecting with his ribs, bones snapping.

"Damn liar!" The second boy continued to slam his foot into the man's body, rage driven power filling him.

"Stop it, Fukkou, you'll kill him if a rib punctures a lung." The leader sighed, the shortest of the three walking forward and glaring down at the man with harbored enmity. "Koukai," The shortest turned to the leader, "He's yours."

"But Shoukin," Fukkou started, backing away slowly as Koukai widthdrew his sword. "Shouldn't we get information on who ordered the mission? They deserve the same fate as their lackies."

"I..I remember you now." The man rasped, Koukai's sword centimeters away from his adams apple. "You're the Heirs of Hell. The three demon brothers who escaped that night. Sasuke Uchiha died when he sent the Uchiha compound into flames, seven of my comrades where killed that night and twenty more are still in the hospital. The world would be bett.." The man jerked as the blade was stabbed into his throat, blood pooling beneath him and coating the blade.

"Don't worry about it, Fukkou. They will all pay for the suffering our family has endured. We've been gathering followers and getting stronger for that single purpose." Shoukin lept into the trees, sun beginning to set.

"About this revenge plan, mom wouldn't approve."

"Mom's not here. And why is that, because damn Kohana decided it'd be easier to poison her and cover it up as child birth problems." Snapping at his sibling, Shoukin's eyes faded into black. "Not only did it kill mom, but it almost killed Himari as well."

"I know that, but don't you ever wonder why they turned on us so suddenly?" Fukkou glanced back at Koukai, voice hesitant as he addressed a rather tender subject.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it doesn't make sense, Shoukin. Naruto was the Hokage, he's like our uncle. He chased Father around the world and back for Kami's sake, why would he want to kill him?"

"The same reason why would Hiroko sensei want to kill me!" Shoukin slammed his feet down, stopping instantly. "Look, Fukkou, I understand that our plan for revenge on Kohana makes you nervous, but you have to understand, it's us against the world now. I need to know if your ready because if your not, they will kill you. They won't hesitate to kill you, Fukkou, and you, Koukai, and Himari are all I have left in this world and I'll be damned if I let you die."

"Shoukin.." Fukkou bit his lip, "I'm in, I'll do whatever it takes to avenge Father and mom, I promise."

**I lost the bet! Damn you lightning! It started raining super hard here and the power went off, so sadly I could not post. Oh well, I'm going to post the last few chapters later so stay tuned. Review.**


	13. 18 years and 1 month

"Are you happy now, Shoukin? Does the sound of our wounded block out your father's cry? Does the smell of our blood overpower the smell of your own spilled blood? Was the death of three thousand shinobi equal to the loss of your parents? As you stand over me, what have you accomplished? Yes you have destroyed the stronges village this world has ever seen, but your parents are rolling in their graves as you killed the very people your parents strove to protect!" Sakura growled, unable to move as the pain from her severed hamstrings erupted up her spine, chakra drained to far for any medical ninjutsu. Her husband, Naruto, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village, lay unconscious and bruised, hair bristling as he wrestled with the nine tailed fox for control.

A small stream of blood dripped from his eyes, Shoukin said nothing as he looked at her, his Mangekyo Sharingan studying her quietly as he raised a single shuriken to end the life of his Godmother. He didn't dare kill Naruto, the release to the nine tails would ensure his death, and it was highly possible that his brothers would be caught in the beast's fury as well. He didn't trust his Mangekyo to control the Bjuu, just as he didn't trust the women in front of him. How dare she speak of his actions as if they were sins, when the village didn't hesitate at any chance to kill him or his family! How dare she speak as if he is the villan and the village is just a innocent victim! They brought this on themselves!

The women in the store, yelling, cursing him for existing! The three boys that ganged up on Koukai with the intentions to hurt him! The countless shinobi who never bothered to conceal the hatred of his father! The assassination attempts! His sensei's attempt to murder him! His mother being poisoned! Himari being attacked! Koukai weeping for his dead idol! Fukkou stumbling into the house, bloodied, after being attacked by Anbu! Himself being forced out of his childhood to take care of his siblings! And yet she dared call him the villain? She dare say his parents would be ashamed of him?

"This village has done nothing but brought misery, suffering, and fear to my family. My siblings wake up fearful of the day when Kohana will come to rip their hearts out. Without it they can finally relax, they can finally be at peace, live the life they deserve. That is what I have accomplished." Shoukin watched as Fukkou dragged the injured body of a blonde boy and tossed Anmitsu Uzumaki beside his parents. Sakura reached out to free him, only to have her hand separated from her wrist as Koukai appeared behind her, cheeks marred with fresh blood that ran from his newly acquired Mangekyo, awakened when he killed his ex-female teammate Naiya.

Sakura cried out, tears mixing with her blood and creating a pink barely lighter than her matted hair. "Do you know why we did what we did, no one wanted to hurt you but we had to. Especially not Naruto who had worked his entire teenage years to bring your father back, not I who loved your mother as a sister. Did you ever wonder?"

The three teens stayed silent as they looked down at her, Sharingans trained firmly on her. Sakura's lips twitched into a small smile,

"The hidden villages threatened war if your heads were not delivered to them as payment for all who suffered Sasuke's fury. The Riakage who almost lost his brother and his arm, and the Mizukage who was humiliated are to strong for the village to defeat if their villages were to work together. It was the village or you three, Himari was never a true target only bait for you three. Hinata was poisoned to stop the possibility of any more Uchiha children being born. Naruto wept on the night Sasuke was killed, and many after. He despised himself whenever he approved an order to kill you. Loathed himself for allowing the council and feudal lord to push him into a corner where he had no real say. We never.." Sakura dropped to the ground, head rolling slowly away from her body as it hit the ground, Koukai sheathing his sword.

"Lying fucking bitch," Fukkou hissed, his Sharingan indicating every lie that leaked off her disgusting lips.

The Uchiha boys took control of Kohana, wouldn't their ancestors be proud?

**Alright so since I lost the bet, I went back and edited this chapter and the next few ones so that they're longer and sound better. If you forgot the Sharingan can see Chakra and when you lie, your chakra is like your heart beat so it has an extra beat to it. The Sharingan can see that, so that's why Fukkou could tell that Sakura was lying. And no I'm not going to kill off anymore of the real character from now on, Sakura was the only real Naruto Character to die in this chapter and Naiya was the only OC, the others and their children were taken captive. **


	14. 18 years 5 months

"I don't blame you or your brothers for what you've done, Shoukin" Tsume, chain rattling by his leg as his dog moved closer to his side. Shoukin stared down at his old comrade, confined in this small room, with sad dark grey eyes. "Not for Hiroko sensei's death, or for the death of my fellow villagers."

"Then who do you blame?" Shoukin leaned against the wall, head tilted upwards as he stared hard at the ceiling. Since the Uchiha brothers, or as known by the village and the five shinobi nations, Heirs of Hell, have surprisingly made the village prosper under their dictatorship. Of course with the Kohana 12, now Kohana 9 locked in secure prisons guarded by Anbu loyal to the triplets and the triplets former teammates all confined in a single mansion under house arrest, there was no one who dared challenge them, except for the few rag tag rebellions, but the boys managed to squash those rather quickly.

"No one, I guess." Tsume stroked the fine grey hairs on his dog's back, she whined lightly. "After all, its not like you guys asked to be born Uchiha's, and it's not like the your parents raised you to hate the village. Not like you guys asked to be run out of the village. So I guess I blame fate."

"Fate huh?" Shoukin grumbled, his vision slightly blurry as he stared at his best friend. Despite the war, and despite fighting on opposite sides, the boys still could relate just as easily as they could during their Chunnin days. "You're as much of an idiot as I remember if you think fate is to blame, we all have choices, we pick them ourselves."

"Maybe, but there are somethings we can't choose. Like you didn't choose to kill Hiroko sensei, and you didn't choose to lose your eye sight."

"I can see just fine." Shoukin snapped, glaring harshly at the blonde Inazuka.

"Fine my ass, Uchiha," Barking out a laugh, Tsume shook his head at Shoukin's stubbornness, "that fancy Sharingan of yours is kicking your ass harder than you admit."

Shoukin silently agreed, a slight sting rushing though his closed lids. In his right eye he held the ability to teleport objects from one place to another, in his left he held the ablitlity to search through the memories of others, quiet useful when searching for those planning to overthow him, but queit useless on the battlefield.

"Your sister doing ok, that chakra surgery doesn't have a very high success rate." The sun crawled back into the mountains as the moon heaved its way into the sky, stars greeting it merrily. Tsume would do anything to continue this conversation, anything not to be left alone again for days on end. He never say who brought him food, it always just appeared on the stand near his bed. His dog kept him company, but their was a void that could only be filled by human contact.

"No, it didn't work. Not much we can do at this point they said, and Tsunade refuses to help since we murdered the women she saw as a daughter." Shoukin rose to his feet, running his fingers though wild dark violet hair. Himari had been diagnosed with a lethal chakra misplacement syndrome, where her chakra system had many holes causing it to leak out into her organs. This wouldn't be a problem, but it was such a large amount that her organs were starting to reject the chakra, shutting down slowly.

"Wait!" Tsume wasn't ready to watch him go just yet. "How's Koukai since, well you know." No one wanted to speak of Koukai's swift killing of his past teammate. Few people thought it to be true, believing that Kouaki had been in love with the girl. Shikama didn't believe it, the third member of their squad, couldn't bare the thought that the closest thing he had to a best friend would do something so cold, but their sensei Anko knew the truth. When he went to visit her, she yelled constant profanities at him, and he stood there and listened to her rage, her pain, her disappointment, her guilt for nearly six hours.

"I think he's doing ok, but he's been acting strange lately, but he always was a bit off." Shoukin waved as he closed the door, leaving Tsume in hated soulite once again. When he returned to the Hokage tower, smirking as a frustrated Koukai did paper work and irritated Fukkou argued vulgarly with the elders, Tsunade and Shikaku, over possible treaties between the loyal Leaf shinobi and the ones that were loyal to the triplets. Shoukin smiled as he passed by his four year old sister Himari as she sat on the ground, medical equipment attached to her chubby arms and chattered with a little Hyuuga girl who never left her side.

Shoukin didn't think of himself as a bad guy, neither did he think he was a good one either. He murdered, he stole, he lied, but at the same time he cherished his friends, protected and provided for his family, and did not inslave the people of the village he despised so much. Allowing them to go on with their dayly life, but with an Anbu made up of those loyal to him, and spies hidden around the village to make sure their was no insurgent.

The window shattered as an explosion roared outside and Shoukin sighed. Another rebellion attempt.

**Alright I lied since I'm now free their will be three more chapters, or two it really depends. Then I'll get back to my other story. Bye. oh and review!**


	15. 19 years and 2 months

Koukai wrapped his arms around his trembling body, rain washing his blood out of his matted hair. Endless miles of battle and bloodshed surrounded him, a small group of men and women glaring down at him, making escape impossible. Crouching defensivly in front of him, Shoukin panted heavily, Sharingan blazing as he stared at the man responsible for this rebellion. The man stared down at them blankly, an escaped Naruto standing sadly at his side.

"How low you've fallen, brother." Fukkou whispered, emotions ripping at his body as he stared at the defeated brothers; the blood that dripped from Koukai's chest and arms from wounds he inflicted on him, and Shoukin's crazed gaze.

"You are not my brother!" Shoukin hissed, memories flashing before his eyes, "My brother promised that we would always be there for each other."

_Shoukin's face glowed as his face filled with a plan, "But how about this, you don't have to care anyone else thinks because I'll always like you, and so will Kai-mugon, and Father, mother, Uncle Naruto, and Aunt Sakura, and Aunt Hanabi, and Uncle Neji. And even if they stop liking us it's ok, because we'll still like each other."_

_"Promise?" Fukkou stuck out his pinky, and his brothers added theirs. So at the age of five the Uchiha brother's made a promise, they would always like one another._

"My brother would never fight against us.." His voice was desperate now; tears of water and blood dripping down his face.

_"Sorry," Shoukin read, frowning slightly. They all had long tempers, so those boys must have really deserved to get hit if they angered Koukai. They would have stepped in regardless of who stared the fight, they were brothers, triplets, they came in the world together, and that's exactly how they wanted to go out of it, side by side. They would never fight each other, only for each other._

"My brother would never team up with Mushiro Senju!" Shoukin spat the name out as he stared at the smug young man who stood on his brother's right.

_Silver bands reflected off the filtered light though the window. Two simple things had become prominent in the triplets years in the academy. One, they did not like Mushiro Senju's gang, and they were not liked by the gang in return. It was an endless competition of grades, projects, races, and more._

"You are not my brother,"Shoukin sobbed, his body jerked with sobs, "My brother is dead, my brother is dead."

Fukkou's eyes dripped tears of regret as he gave the signal for his brothers to be taken into custody. Turning his back to Koukai as the youngest sibling allowed his limp body to be roughly dragged away. Shoukin continued to scream at him.

"Traitor! Murderer! It's your fault Himari is dead! It's your fault Koukai is broken! You killed them, you're no better than the bastards that killed my mother!" One of the soldiers backhanded him in the face, the skin of his cheek breaking and he fell silent, raising his gaze to stare at Fukkou.

"How does it feel to betray your own family, for the people who are trying to destroy it?"

The Uchiha brothers were separated for the first time in their lives. Fukkou was a hero, the villagers honered him for freeing them, he stood at Naruto's side as the blonde took back his place as Hokage. Koukai sat, knees pulled to his chest in a high security prison in the Mist Village, eyes narrowed as he stared at the wall.

A man wailed as he fell to the ground, eyes rolled to the back of his head. His comrades cringed back as the prisoner disappeared and reappeared behind them, killing them instantly, but one he left alive.

"Where is Koukai Uchiha?" His Mangekyo sharingan activated, searching through the man's brain. Dropping the man he turned and walked down the hall, ignoring the outstretched hands of the other prisoners who could not escape their cells.

"S-stop!" The man yelled, daring to be brave. Shoukin paused, turning to face him slightly before shoving the metal door open, and slowly making his way out of the prison.


	16. 22 years and 3 months

All it took was two knives and Fukkou's life would crumble. Just like Shoukin's did as he was dragged away to that damned prison. Crouching on the roof of Fukkou's home, Shoukin glared at the sky, hating himself. Never did he ever imagine he would be alone like this, without the companionship of his siblings. He didn't want to be a rouge, he didn't want to take over the village, he didn't want Himari to die or Koukai to attempt suicide. Biting his lip, Shoukin blocked out the image of his youngest brother's slit wrist and a kunai plunged in his stomach.

Can Fukkou even comprehend the pain that tore through his heart as the nurse told him Koukai had slipped into a coma? Shoukin sobbed and wailed like a baby, heart punctured by a thousand needles when Koukai finally awoke. The boys used to joke that they could feel each others pain from anywhere in the world, so did Fukkou feel the burn when Koukai dragged the knife against his skin, as the blood gushed from his stomach. No, and so Shoukin must make Fukkou experience that pain, the pain of losing everything he loved because of someone he trusted beyond words.

The wind combed through his wild spiky hair, Mangeyko Sharingan watching as Fukkou stepped out of the house, dark eyes looking around quickly before he dashed off toward the North Gate, where Shoukin's newest army was releasing chaos upon the civilians.

Dropping to the ground, Shoukin waltzed through the wooden door, not bothering to remove his sandals. Fukkou's young wife hummed as she dusted off a wooden bookshelf. At her feet sat little Hisuke, Fukkou's darling little girl, and the greatest show of his betrayal.

"So this is my niece," Shoukin drawled, resisting a chuckled as the young women jumped, turning quickly. Raising an eyebrow Shoukin quickly identified her as Shinari Aburame, his old teammate. She quickly stepped in front of Hisuke, blocking her from his view before addressing him.

"What are you doing in my home, Shoukin?" Glaring harshly, Shinari hid her fear well. Even as children she was no match for the Uchiha, and now, out of shape and without her bugs, Shinari was helpless to defend herself or her child.

"Oh, come on Shinari, I just wanted to see you. We haven't talked since our sensei's funeral." Advancing forward, a blade materialized in his hand. "And I need you to send a message to my dear brother."

"Leave, Shoukin!" Shinari growled, she didn't care what he had to say, she wanted him gone. Shoukin said nothing, what he did was poof behind her, driving his blade through her back, her severing her spinal cord, paralyzed. Ignoring Hisuke's cry of fear and confusion, Shoukin slammed his foot into Shinari's side, frowning as she refused to cry out. He didn't care that he was killing his friend, all he cared about was vengeance.

"I really did try and think of other ways to punish Fukkou, but nothing would stike him as deeply as coming home to his wife in a pool of her own blood and his daughter ruined for life." Shoukin raised his blade, this time plunging it directly into Shinari's lung. Thick liquid exploaded out of her mouth, Shinari struggled to keep her mind from snuggling into a black blanket that would end her pain. She had to survive this, for her little girl who cowered behind the couch with tears in her eyes.

Noticing the loving stare Shinari directed towards Hisuke, he decided to have sympathy and reassure her. "Although, don't work about Hisuke, she'll live, I promise."

Shinari's body shuddered, large amounts of blood sticking to her as her heart stopped. Silently, Shoukin sheathed his blade, walking calmly towards his 2 year old niece. The little girl continued to wail loudly, not pausing as Shoukin crouched down to her level, a kunai in his hand. Pausing, he felt guilt wash over him. He had just killed this child's mother, could he really justify harming the girl, even through she was the child of the man he hated beyond reason.

Images of Koukai and Himari drifted in front of his eyes, and he was no longer was in control of his body. His arm lashed out, the knife carving a jagged line though Hisuke's eyes.

That night Fukkou's wails could be heard throughout the country as he clutched his dead wife's body to his chest before she was carted away to the morgue, as he sobbed for his daughter's lost sight and the hardships she would suffer. He was no fool, he knew who did this, but he wasn't angry. He was crushed that his brother would do this to him, he was lost, but most of all he realized how low Shoukin had fallen, and he grieved for him.

Koukai gave Shoukin a questioning look as he slammed the door open to their underground hideout. Guards milled around, preparing for whatever Shoukin had planned next. Koukai honestly didn't care anymore, he was tired of fighting, he just wanted peace. At times, Koukai feared his older brother, he was so consumed in anger, and he was looking more and more like the pictures Koukai had seen of Madara everyday.

The three brothers each grieved that night, for each other, and for themselves, but most of all for they grieved for the lost bonds.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! It makes me write faster. <strong>


	17. Innocence Arc: 2 years and 8 month

**This chapter was origionally going to be the second chapter, but I omitted it because I wasn't sure if it was good enough. Although with all the sadness that is going on in this story right now, I though I would give you guys a break and return to a happier time.**

* * *

><p>At the age of two the three Uchiha brothers could communicate with those around them. It was rather irritating when Shoukin decided that 'no' was his favorite word. Hinata hummed lightly as she squeezed the sponge over Koukai's head, giggling as his face scrunched up and he blew air out of his nose, bangs covering his eyes. He had chosen body language over words to communicate with others. At first it worried Hinata, but Sasuke would only roll his eyes and assure her that he would talk if it was ever important.<p>

"Alright then, all done." Koukai's dark eyes stared at her curiously as she lifted him out of the water, trapping him in a warm fuzzy blue towel. He wiggled a bit, water dripping down his short black ponytail. Nodding her head, two down one to go, she counted, hoisting Shoukin into her arms. "Your turn."

"No!" He pouted, grabbing tightly at her shirt, refusing to go into the watery evil alone. Sighing, Hinata easily pried his hands off, grimacing as he slapped at the water, it splattered onto the floor.

"Please, Kin-kun, don't do that." Hinata pleaded, wetting his wild violet hair, and his eyes, which were slightly lighter than his brothers', glared at her. As she had predicted, his nickname calmed him a bit, quickly rubbing the sponge over his pale skin, she lifted him from the water.

"Mommy!" Fukkou cried, waving his arms in the air, spiky black hair weighted down droplets of water. "I cold mommy!" He whimpered, sniffing his nose to back up his claim. Setting the eldest boy down, Hinata drifted over to him, her jacket spotted with water as he finished drying him off, not even attempting to comb out his hair. Slipping a light blue shirt over his head, Hinata set him on the ground so he could put on his pants.

"No, no,no!" Shoukin screamed, shaking his head, water sprinkling onto his fresh dark blue purple shirt. Hinata set him down and he burst out of the room, shakily running in a shirt and underwear. Hinata looked at Fukkou and Koukai, breathing in deeply as she quickly dressed Koukai in a black shirt and set him on the ground, she could put his pants on later, Koukai wouldn't run off. Tossing Shoukin's pants over her arm she hurried out the bathroom, her younger sons watching her with identical dark eyes.

Breathing deeply, Hinata scanned the room with her eyes, listening for the patter of Shoukin's feet.

"Nooo! No pants, no shoes, no bath! No!" Shoukin giggled against his father's chest, Sasuke holding him securely under his arm, like a package. Giving him a grateful smile, Hinata swiftly finished dressing him scolding him quickly for running off before setting him down, watching as he disappeared down the hall.

"Fu! Kai! Let's play ninja!" He squealed, his childish nicknames made Hinata smile. Running her fingers though her tangled hair, Hinata quickly welcomed Sasuke home from a, successful, mission. She had not planned on retiring, but then she had only planned on one child, not three; and when she did go out on a mission, only for a single week, she found herself injured, distracted as her thoughts filled with their tiny smiles.

The three brothers each formed their own way of communicating that day. Koukai by his eyes, Shoukin with his defiance, and Fukkou with his actions.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Seriously, it's annoying to have 20 followers, and 200 views on a chapter but only 1 review. It's not that hard. Just press the button and hit the key board. Give me feedback critism, even flames. **


	18. 23 years and 5 month

**Ok, now we return to the storyline, I had planned to do the Innocence Arc as 3 Chapters, but I have decided just to continue. Please review! I love knowing what you guys think! We are nearing the end of the story as well. I predict that I will end the story within 3 chapters, and if anyone wants me to, I'll post the other two chapters of the Innocence Arc. **

* * *

><p>The Uchiha boys were known around the world. Fukkou, as a hero who had freed the Leaf from the oppressive rule of his siblings. Koukai, as the cruel illusionist who killed anyone who was in his eldest brother's way. Finally, Shoukin, the strongest rogue the world ever had the displeasure of seeing, and the new Rice Country dictator.<p>

Fukkou knew that his older brother was out of control, and for the sake of the world, Shoukin must be overthrown. Although, if Shoukin was captured the other nations would demand his death which would most likely include torture. If Fukkou killed Shoukin himself, he would plunge his blade into his own heart soon after. What about Koukai, what would he do if his brothers were taken from him? Running his fingers through his bangs, Fukkou lifted his head and tuned back into the meeting. Naruto stared at the map curiously as Shikamaru explained his strategies to eliminate Shoukin and his army from the Rice Country.

Fukkou could care less though, he respected Shikamaru completely, but this plan would not work against Shoukin, not without the Rice Country being flooded with blood. None of these people knew Shoukin like he did, and Fukkou knew how calculating and stubborn Shoukin could be.

"Fukkou!" Shikamaru called louder, sighing as the young man looked up quickly, obviously having dozed off in the middle of their discussion. "Do you think we could get a spy in your brother's ranks, a girl to get close to him then take him out?" Shikamaru knew that a full on attack against Shoukin was suicide, so they were looking toward more guerilla like assassination techniques.

"No," Fukkou leaned back in his chair, the green vest around his chest shifting slightly. "He's to focused to get distracted by a women."

"What about the other one, Koukai?" Fukkou turned his gaze towards the jonnin, frowning slightly.

He has heard rumors about Koukai and the things he had done under Shoukin's guidance. Using illusions of pain and fear to destroy the sanity of his enemies, extracting information, and beheading them was one of the most common stories he heard. It was hard to believe that Koukai had done any of this. He heard other stories as well. Stories where Koukai was the victim of Shoukin's anger, or attempting suicide only to be stopped by one of Shoukin's many officers. Fukkou heard many stories like that as well.

"No," Swallowing hard Fukkou looked out the window, "Koukai's to smart."

The meeting ended, the frustrated ninja filled out of the door as Fukkou groaned, standing up slowly. Waving goodbye to Nartuo, he leapt from the window, jogging over to the Akamichi household. He knew his old teammate would understand that he was late because of the meeting, but he was eager to see his little girl again.

That was the one thing he could never forgive Shoukin for, the rough line on his daughters eyes, covered by bandages so she would be spared from the teasing of other children. In a way, he hated his brother for it, and wanted him to be punished for bringing his new family into this.

"Hisuke! Time to go home!"

Koukai leaned against the window, knees pulled to his chest as the rain glided down the window. He was so tired. All he wanted was to stop all this insanity and go back home to the Leaf, but he couldn't betray Shoukin. Not only did he love his older brother unconditionally, but also he vaguely feared him. With his growing power, Koukai knew that he did not stand a chance against Shoukin in battle. Koukai also knew that if he betrayed Shoukin, there would be nothing holding his brother back from falling completely off the edge.

Shoukin had lost so much, and in a way suffered much more than his brothers. After their parents deaths, Shoukin struggled to take care of them and Himari, he had kept them all from falling, kept them safe. Plus he had to suffer the betrayal of his sensei, along with the pressure of leading the clan before he was even an adult. Then there was Fukkou's betrayal, that's what really broke Shoukin. When he came to free Koukai from the Mist, blood coated the walls and pooled on the floor, bodies tossed upon one another as they walked though the hallway. That was the first mass murder, and it made Koukai sick. He stayed by Shoukin's side, making sure he didn't crack any further.

When Shoukin heard of Fukkou's new family, not even Koukai could escape his wrath, and still had the physical scars as a reminder of the difference in power between them. Koukai knew that Shoukin regretted their battle, and had not forced him to take any more missions, even begging for Koukai's forgiveness. He forgave him for the fighting, Shoukin always did have a temper so it was nothing new, but Koukai could not forgive Shoukin for what he did to that little girl. In his mind, Koukai knew that it was only a matter of time before Fukkou and Shoukin would face off, before one of them would fall at the other's feet.

There was a knock against the door before a young women stepped in, smiling brightly.

"Hello, Koukai-sama, you're brother asked me to introduce myself to you." Her bright green eyes shone brightly as she didn't bother waiting for him to reply, " My name is Yusaki, formerly of the Mist. I'm going to be take," she fell to her knees as the walls and ceiling shattered like glass. The air was thinning, Yusaki looked towards Koukai, freezing as his Mangeko sharingan spun lazily, a large white leopard sat in front of him, the basic sharingan in it's eyes.

Yusaki scrambled backwards as a black cloud hovered around Koukai, snaking towards her slowly. Screaming, Yusaki panicked as she found herself tied down with Koukai standing over her, the sky above him red as the black moon shone brightly.

Shoukin leaned against the doorframe as Yusaki withered in pain on the ground, Koukai staring blankly at her as his genjustu broke. Standing up, Koukai wobbled at bit, muscles tightening painfully from the after effects.

"Well? Is she loyal or is she a spy?" Shoukin chuckled as Koukai rolled his eyes at him, walking past him and out into the hallway. Shoukin smirked at the silent confirmation, realizing that Koukai didn't want to be apart of this interrogation.

Turing towards the sniveling mess of a women on the floor, eyes wide in shock. Kneeling down next to her, he placed a blade to her neck. "So, how is my darling brother, Fukkou?"


	19. 23 years and 7 months

The Uchiha boys were clones. Clones of their ancestors, of the ninja world, and of eachother. As he grew older, not only did Shoukin look like the Legendary Madara Uchiha, but he fought like him too, without mercy or hesitation. Shoukin raised an army that not only followed him without hesitation, but shared him desire to conquered the Village hidden in the Leaves. Many people, especially Kakashi noted that Fukkou was much like Obito in his youth, only far more talented in the ninja arts. He had earned a chair on Naruto's council, raised a blind daughter on his own, protected the village from his 'demented' brothers, and was kind to everyone he met. The village civilians adored him and the shinobi respected him, he was everything Obito could have been.

Now, on the subject of Koukai there was a bit of controversy. Was he Izuna, the loyal little brother who stood by his older brother's side unconditionally and would lay down his life for Shoukin? Or was he Itachi, loyal enough to the village that he would exile himself to a life of shame and misery to keep the leaf's enemies, Shoukin, in line and away from the village? Was he a chauvinist blindly dedicated to his brother or a martyr who secretly allied with the Leaf. There were many stories spun by children about the three brothers, some were realistic, and others made them out to be demigods.

Hinata could only watch in agony from the other side as her two eldest clashed in the middle of a warzone, blood soaking through their clothes and sticking their shirts against their chest. Hoving a bit farther away, Sasuke sadly watched as Koukai slaughtered Leaf and Sand shinobi alike, completely ignoring the death battle between his brothers only a few hundred meters away. Himari sobbed when Shoukin's blade made blood gush from Fukkou's leg.

Corpses were strewn on the ground, their eyes staring upwards in terror. The once beautiful meadow was speckled with the thick blood, patches of ash scarring the earth as the sun began to fall. The smell of urine, smoke, blood, and fear made the remaining ninja gag. Koukai stood, a prince of misery, on top of a hill of bodies, all killed by him. Turning south he stared sadly as he watched his brothers jumped back before simultaneously firing spheres of fire at each other, the heat searing Koukai's skin even from this distance. Turning as he dropped to the ground, Koukai aimed his foot upwards, feeling it connect with his attackers chest. The man flew upwards, gracefully recovering in the air and landing on his toes, Koukai could only stare in shock. There Shikama Nara, his gennin teammate, stood confidently beside Tsume Inazuka and Anmitsu Uzamaki. All three had grown, much to Koukai's annoyance, taller than him. Tsume was much stronger, and his grey canine stood taller than them all, her sharp teeth barred as she growled at Koukai.

"Yo, long time no see." It pained Shikama to see Koukai's look of confusion as he looked between his brothers' battle and his old friends. Even if Koukai had killed Naiya, he still could not hate his best friend. He knew Tsume felt the same way about Shoukin, but they had orders straight from the Hokage and Kazekage. Koukai was to be detained or killed, either was acceptable. Only Fukkou was cleared to confront Shoukin without the Kages at his side, but others had foolishly ignored that order and they now lied dead upon the thick grass.

There was a pause, Tsume rushed Koukai, his dog lunging forward with him. Twisting his body, Tsume became a cyclone, barreling down on his target. Sliding to the side, Koukai squinted as rock and chunks of grass exploded from the ground. A fist connected with his stomach, blood sprayed from Koukai's mouth, eyes wide as Anmitsu punched him before he could recover from the last attack. His body crashed into the ground, back stinging as he moaned lightly before forcing himself to roll away as Tsume's cyclone barreled down on him. Stumbling to his feet, Koukai breathed heavily. He was still tired from his battles with lesser shinobi, and his old classmates were not pushovers.

Hands blurred, Koukai released a stream of fire towards Shikama, flipping back and blocking Anmitsu's kick easily. Sharingan red met cerulean blue as Koukai forced Naruto's son into a Gen Jutsu, dropping the body as Anmitsu fell limp. Jerking violently, Koukai stuggled to move, grinding his teeth as he looked down. White fog popped up from Anmitsu's body, a clone.

"I honestly didn't think this would work." Shikama smirked as he watched Koukai struggle to break out of the shadow techinique. "You've gotten slow, Koukai. Although that does…" He couldn't breath, their was something squeezing his ribs. His shadow began to crack, glass like chips shattered, the bond between his shadow and Koukai's broken. Looking down at his body he gasped as a line of ninja wire cut into his skin, beads of blood tricking down his arms.

Breathing out a small sigh, Shikama watched as Koukai serged forward, severing Tsume's arm from his elbow. There was nothing in his eyes, he was not angry that he was outnumbered, Koukai was not annoyed with their pitiful formation, nor was he controlled by bloodlust. He was just fighting, mindlessly, robotically, with no real conformation of what he was fighting for. Koukai fell from the sky, burying his sword into the large dog's back, running it though her spine, stomach and fur. Abandoning the sword, Koukai dodged each of Anmitsu's super powered attacks, disappearing as a clone launched a Resengan at him from behind.

This battle was over. Tsume could no longer weave hand signs, and his companion was bleeding to death on the ground. It was only a matter of time before Anmitsu fell to Koukai's feet as well. Shikama knew from the start that this battle would end in all of their deaths, it was planned actually by the three of them, to divert Koukai's attention long enough for Neji, Lee, and Kankuro to arrive and finish him off.

Smirking, Shikama stared up at Koukai, his best friend. Yes, even now as Koukai blankly stared through him covered in the blood of his friends and comrades he could not bring himself to see the youngest Uchiha triplet as his enemy. He only saw Koukai, the silent and curious kid on his gennin team, his best friend, his brother. It was a pity to see Koukai with this vacant look in his eyes, only reacting to the world around him, never interacting. The ground exploded, the ninja wire was gone and Shikama was lying on his stomach, disoriented and in pain. Tsume, the dog, and an unconscious Anmitsu laid next to him as five shadows stood in front of him defensively.

Koukai groaned, the back of his eyes throbbing as he stared at the new people. He didn't have time for this, he had to go to his brothers' side, it was wrong for him to be here when they were there. Anko stepped forward, glaring viciously at her former charge. Naiya was dead and Koukai had killed her, Anko could never forget that. As their sensei it was her job to put things right, even if she had to kill him.

Shoukin felt his heart twisting violently as Fukkou barely dodged his kick, his movements stiff and quick. It was becoming painfully clear that Fukkou was nothing in comparison to Shoukin, living in the village had coddled him, while Shoukin had struggled for years, hardened by his anger and sadness.

Stepping back, water gushed from Fukkou's mouth, sweeping over Shoukin and pulling him under. Breathing in deeply, the middle Uchiha triplet refused to give into his body's desire to collapse from fatigue. He still had a good amount of chakra left and two soldier pills, well one, he popped on of the disgusting brown pills into his mouth, sweet blood mixing with the bitter aftertaste.

"Mother would be proud, Fukkou." Shoukin pulled himself onto the surface of the water, chakra perfectly controlled. "She always hoped one of us would inherited her water chakra. It's to bad she died before she could teach you anything!" Screaming, Shoukin flew forward, growling as Fukkou simply leapt to the side, doing his best to not waste chakra. "Do you know why she's dead, Fukkou? It's because of the Leaf, because of the damn council you're fighting for!" Shoukin brought his leg up, aiming straight for Fukkou's face

"The Leaf did not kill our mother Shoukin, stop blaming the village for your hardships." Fukkou grabbed Shoukin's leg, grunting at the raw strength, he twisted the limb, slamming Shoukin onto the ground. Bouncing slightly, Shoukin yanked his leg back, only to fire it back towards his brother. Missing, he jumps to his feet, crouching slightly. His Mangekyou spinning as he glared at his younger brother.

How dare he! How dare he defend the Leaf Village, the people that ruined their lives and targeted them from the beginning! Shoukin no longer saw his little brother as he screamed wildly and swung his blade towards Fukkou; he only saw a traitor, someone who needed to be punished.

"Bastard!" Shoukin resisted a giggle as the blade slicing against Fukkou's chest, blood squirting from the new wound. Fukkou would pay! He would make Fukkou would pay! Shoukin was the clan leader, he had to protect his clan, he had to protect their honor! It was all up to him! Traitors must be eliminated, punished, and Fukkou was a traitor. How proud his father would be of him, he was a good leader! He was a good son! He was a worthy heir to Sasuke's name!

Pressing a hand against the wound, Fukkou felt the thick liquid streaming through his fingers and dripping to the ground. It stung, fire searing his skin with every flex of his skin and muscle. Watching Shoukin hold his head in pain, Fukkou frowned. So it was true, Shoukin was slowly losing his grip on sanity.

He wanted nothing more than to drop his weapons and embrace his brother, to talk to him. Koukai tried his best to keep Shoukin stable, but Shoukin needed to talk to someone, someone who would answer him back. Koukai couldn't do that, and it was to late for Fukkou to try.

Part of him wished he had never discovered the real reason behind his mother's murder, but he had dived to deep, have gone to far to look away when he discovered the truth. To think, after all this time, hatred towards the Akatsuki was still alive and was shared by a good portion of Kohana's shinobi. So many despired the group, which Sasuke was the only living member, and so still felt that Sasuke should not have been allowed to return to the village. When he had children, it had inspired an entire movement, a hate group that wanted to cleanse the world of all traces of the Akatsuki, including Uchiha bloodline that was at the head of the organization. Naruto and his council were cornered, there were to many supporters of this group to outright crush the rebellion.

The Hokage could not sway them, and managed for years to put off their radical plans. It would cost them to many shinobi, more than a third of their manpower if Naruto elimated all the traitors, which would make the Leaf vunerable. No matter how well they had all gotten along during the war, no one trusted the other villages not to take advantage of that. No one wanted war, Naruto wanted so badly to protect his best friend, but as the Hokage he had to think about the village. Also his council had a say, and they would rather see the Uchiha murdered than the village forced into a world war.

No one could understand how much it broke Fukkou's heart when he overthrew his own brothers. Fukkou knew he was a weakling, he should have told his brothers, but he was young and he feared his brothers would not believe him or turn on him and acted in silence. Fukkou felt like a coward.

Now, his youngest brother was the perfect model of a human weapon. Killing without guilt, mercy, or autonomy. He only did as he was told, and stayed out of the way when he wasn't needed. Fukkou's older brother was quickly falling off the edge of sanity, controlled by his emotions as all reason left him.

Shoukin stumbled a bit, and let out a high pitched giggle, finally just surrendering to his emotions. He felt so happy to see Fukkou again, but angry that he was fighting him; he was proud that Fukkou had turned into such a fine ninja, but Koukai was nothing but an empty shell. All the pain he suffered throughout his life stopped his heart, cutting off the blood flow to his mind and everything became foggy. His foot moved forward, and he lifted his sword up, blurring towards his brother, blade poised to pierce Fukkou's heart.

Fukkou could not move, the blood loss making him weak and stiff, the pain consumed him as he could only watch his sharingan predict his death, the silver blade entering his chest and exiting his back. In a way, Fukkou was relived; at least he could finally relax. He didn't want to leave Hisuke, but Shino took good care of her, she had he entire Aburame clan looking out for her, she would be safe. The blade was so close; he almost leaned forward to kiss the blade that would finish him. Now he understood by Koukai attempted to kill himself so many times, just the thought of death, of being free of worries was such a tempting thought by itself. The sword was so close.

Shoukin wondered why, briefly, why Fukkou did not move to block him. Then he was lost again, controlled by the emotions that beat at him. This was it, this was the end of both of them.

The blade met flesh, blood exploding from pale skin as the sword exited through it's targets back. There was a watery cry and Fukkou and Shoukin stared at each other in shock.

Koukai.

Standing directly in front of Fukkou, Koukai deflected the blade with his body. Coughing slightly, his blood splattered on Shoukin's face, forcing him out of his haze. Confusion was the first thing that crossed Shoukin's face, then pain and horror.

No.

"Koukai," Fukkou's voice trembled, tears freely flowing from his face, washing away traces of blood and dirt. This was not how this was supposed to be! Bile rose in Fukkou's throat, and he fell to his knees.

Shoukin's hands trembled, releasing the handle of the sword, he felt his world freeze. He just killed Koukai, his precious little brother who stayed by his side no matter what.

Shaking, Koukai reached his hand up, gripping the swords hilt and slowly pulling it out of him. It was wonderful. He felt nothing, as the tip of the sword exited his body. It clanged against the ground as Koukai dropped it, falling back slowly. Arms encircled him before he hit the ground, Fukkou holding him tightly. Koukai smiled sadly as he stared up at the sobbing face of his older brother.

Shoukin stepped back, hot tears stinging his sharingan, this was not his fault! All he wanted was to escape this nightmare, to run away from the vile sight of his youngest brother laying down, dying from a hole in his chest. A hole Shoukin put there.

"Shoukin!" Fukkou shrieked, staring at his older brother as he attempted to run away from the painful sight. He understood how badly it hurt, to Fukkou it was far worse than losing his wife; but Koukai was Shoukin's everything, and Shoukin had killed him. The pain was unimaginable. "Please!"

Shoukin paused, hating himself for being selfish. He deserved the pain of watching Koukai die slowly, he deserved to suffer beside him. Walking forward, he collapsed at his brother's side, taking Koukai's hand in his own.

"Damnit, Kai-mugon." Shoukin whispered, "what the fuck did you do!"

Koukai closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, his body was numb to the pain in his chest, and his vision was blurring. At least he could finally see his brother together again, just as brothers, not shinobi or enemies, just brothers. Their tears dripped onto his face, but it didn't matter he didn't mind. In fact it reminded him of when he came back from a mission with his gennin team that went really wrong. Thier parents were out and Shoukin and Fukkou were scrambling to clean and dress his wounds, feed him, and make sure he was ok. Koukai was ready to die. He was ready to embrace his baby sister, to kiss his mother, and to be with his father. Koukai even wanted to apologize to Naiya and Anko when he got to the other side, for betraying them.

It was nice. He was so tired, but he wasn't sad. Koukai wanted his death to shake his brothers, to make them see how silly they were being and how precious they were to each other. Dying was a small price to pay if it meant his brothers could live in peace. It was getting harder to see, and what was that? Everything was so quiet.

"No, Kai-chan! Stay awake, damnit, listen to me!" Fukkou panicked as Koukai's eyes fluttered closed, cracking open slightly at the sound of his voice. "Medic!" Fukkou screamed, sobbing, as he knew no one would come. "Please someone, help us!"

As Koukai laid their dying, the Uchiha brothers huddled together in a ball. They ignored the screaming of Leaf and Sand Shinobi screaming for Fukkou to finish off Shoukin while he was vulnerable, their bloodlust dying down as they saw the two eldest brothers sobbing over their youngest brother. It was that moment, that one before death, that Koukai Uchiha spoke his first words.

"Brothers, please, don't fight anymore."

Koukai Uchiha was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh goodness, that was hard to write. Well I decided to combine the two of the last 3 chapters into 1 and made this! So there is one more chapter, and an epiloge and this story is over! Remember to review, I really want to know how everyone is feeling. Come on guys, I just killed one of my babies! I need something to make me happy!<strong>


	20. Epiloge: Afterlife

The Uchiha brother's were dead. One killed by a blade, one killed by sickness, and the other killed by grief. Even still, the stubborn clan did live on. There were now two types of Uchiha's in the world; the Uchiha's of the Leaf, decedents of Fukkou Uchiha. They were compassionate, loyal, friendly, and masters of the Uchiha's special Tai Jutsu.

The second type of Uchiha ruled over the Village Hidden in the Smoke, located in the Rice Country. It was a young village, established two years after the war by Shoukin Uchiha. The Hidden Smoke village housed over 600 shinobi, only 200 less than the Hidden Leaf. Some clans had abandoned their original Hidden Villages to come serve under the powerful Shoukin. Even more surprising, Shoukin had married a sassy jonnin who held the Lava Style. So the Uchiha of the Smoke had the possibility of holding two Kekkei Genkei; although out of Shoukin's two son's and seven grandchildren, only one little boy had inherited both. These Uchiha were stubborn, proud, cautious, and held family above all else.

Yes, the two Uchiha brothers did not waste Koukai's sacrifice. They made something of themselves, did something to make the world a little better. Shoukin took in rouges and made them respectable shinobi again, increasing the income of the Rice Country at the same time. Fukkou had ended a war, and helped eliminate the corrupted officials.

Hinata leaned back against her husband, staring at the tree males on the hill above them in wonder. Even in the after life, she could not see them as anything but boys. Her three darling little angels, and her nymph of a daughter. Although Hinata was unable to be in Himari's life, she doted on her now. The little girl, now free of the pains of disease, ran in circles chasing butterflies, laughing.

The grass was cotton soft against Koukai's head as he laid sprawled out on the ground, humming lightly to himself as his brother nagged him.

"Come on Kai-mugon, you're being a real brat!" Fukkou spat, giving his younger sibling a light kick with his bare foot. Running his fingers through his hair, Fukkou sighed in contempt, it felt good to be young again. He had died at 71 years of age, but here, he could be as old, or young, as he desired. Unfortunately a person could only grow as far as they had lived, so Koukai could never pass age 23 and Himari could not pass 7; Fukkou could go as far as 71, and Shoukin could go to 65. Right now they were 16, and Himari was 4.

Shoukin scowled, staring at his youngest brother in annoyance. They had been trying to get Koukai to talk for, well he didn't know how long; time didn't really exist here. Nothing existed here but peace, happiness, memories, and love.

Koukai continued to hum, a bit louder, as Himari ran over and leaped on Shoukin's back, effectively tackling him to the ground. They laughed, momentarily forgetting their early objective.

It was a blessing, to see his brothers like this again. With no worries, pains or regrets. All had been forgiven; even if Sasuke had lectured them all to high heaven for splitting up, and was angry enough at Shoukin for abusing Koukai that he did not speak to him for what, in the world of the living, would be a decade. The triplets had even met their grandparents on Sasuke's side; their Grandmother Mikito declared that in her presence they must never appear to be older than her, so she could spoil them rotten.

Although they were still able to use their Jutsu, any damage done to the body was repaired in seconds, painlessly and without scars. The boys had met most of their ancestors, excluding Itachi, who Sasuke claimed had personal things to sort out with his girlfriend, who was viciously angry with him. They had even made some new friends out of those who died young, such as Izuna Uchiha, who had grown attached to Himari during their time here.

Of course upon arriving in the world of the dead, the triplets had a few loose ends to tie up. When Koukai had woken up in the afterlife, his mother hugging his tightly as his father and little sister watched on, he imminently sought out three people. The first was his gennin teammate, Naiya, who died at his hand. When his dark grey eyes met her green, she threw herself at his, fist connecting with his face over and over again. He didn't stop her, just accepting the painless blows that would leave no scar or bruise. When she finally stopped, she cried, hugging him and telling him that she forgave him, that she could not stay mad when he died such a horrible slow death. The second was Anko, his teacher, who also beat him up but not did not forgive him. Finally he visited Sakura, only to his head bow low to her in shame as she cried and hugged him. Koukai never said a word, but they all knew he was sorry.

"Just say one word, anything at all!" Fukkou whined, his light grey eyes darkening in frustration. Snorting, Koukai rolled on his side, making it impossible for his brother to see him smile.

"Stop harassing your brother, Fukkou." Sasuke called from the bottom of the hill, slightly tired of the old conversation. Although he could never actually be mad at any of them.

They had done exactly as their namesake demanded; Shoukin had redeemed himself, Sasuke, and the Uchiha name by creating a successful village where they could live in peace; Fukkou had revived the Uchiha's power in the Leaf village, and renewed the sense of trust they shared with the people; Koukai had reformed what it meant to be a Uchiha, to sacrifice oneself for one's family, not to sacrifice one's family for power. Indeed, Sasuke was proud of his boys, of the stories they left behind.

Even 50 years after their death they boys were well know legends around the world. Their story is told in the Leaf, Sand, Cloud, Stone, and Smoke alike; all knew the awe inspiring struggles they faced and conquered. To the world of the living, they were brothers. Brothers in Legacy.

**Done. Took me forever and a day but I finished it. Tell me what you think. Also I wrote one other chapter from the Innocence Arc that I will be adding in later today. Thank you for staying with this. Good day, and good life!**


	21. Innocence Arc: 13 years and 2 months

**Well the real story is done, but I just had to put this. Ok, so the Innocence Arc was only two chapters long, and the next chapter should be posted later today. Oh and remember, this story is partly about the experiences the boys had as they grew up, and this is just one of those awkward moments that could happen to anyone, but it just so happened to happen to the Uchiha Triplets. Please Review, I got over 300 views for the final chapter and 2 reviews, come on guys!**

The first gap came from, naturally, a girl. Naiya Gosai was the most beautiful gennin in their class. Dark blue hair, green eyes, pale skin, and a small frame; Nayia was a stunning beauty. Although her talents in combat were lacking, she still had wonderful grades, placing seventh in the class. Fukkou, shy and insecure, did not dare approach the girl who was a member of his younger siblings squad, even though she came over regularly to hang out near the pond along with Shikama.

Koukai had no interest in the girl, she was, from his view, a nuisance. She was a bother during missions. He was not at all impressed by the damsel in distress type, but Shoukin was. The eldest boy loved to play hero, and every hero had a damsel in distress. The clash between the two eldest boys came during the night, Fukkou stormed up to their room, pouncing on Shoukin, finger bruising the pale skin on the shoulders.

"Why would you do that! You knew, I told you!" Fukkou growled, staring into Shoukin's slightly lighter eyes. Struggling to force his sibling off of him, Shoukin rolled over, pinning his younger brother and forcing him in place with his superior weight. Fukkon may have been the tallest, but Shoukin was without a doubt the strongest. Koukai was out on a mission, D-rank, and would not be returning until later.

"You want to tell me what I did? Because if you're talking about mom's cinnamon rolls, I swear I saw Koukai take a few this morning!" Shoukin rolled his eyes as Fukkou continued to struggle, "Come on now, Fu-chan, we both know your not getting anywhere, so let's just talk."

"Shut up! And you know what you did, you went on a date with Naiya, even after I told you I liked her!" Fukkou did not stop struggling, cheeks tinting pink as Shoukin gave him a funny look. Bringing his knee up, Fukkou kicked Shoukin in the chest, freeing himself and knocking Shoukin on his butt.

"So? And she didn't say yes, I asked her, but she didn't want to." Clenching up at this new information, Fukkou crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his head to the side.

"I don't care! You can't do that, you can't ask the girl I like on a date!" Fukkou declared, lunging forward into Shoukin's body. The tow boys wrestled, falling off the bed with a thud. Groaning, Shoukin untangled himself from his little brother, rubbing his head where Fukkou's elbow smacked into the flesh.

"Don't be such a baby, you weren't going to ask her!" Slamming his foot into Fukkou's stomach, Shoukin shook his head, clearing the dizziness. Diving forward again, Fukkou said nothing as he tackled his big brother on his back.

Koukai walked into a room of silent tension, brothers not looking at him. Raising an eyebrow at the demolished room, Koukai dropped his bag on the floor and sat on his bed. Their mother would be upset about the mess, Koukai glared at the pile of covers that were ripped off of Shoukin's bed and thrown untidily on the floor.

"You really don't have to get so worked up about it, if you want me to stay away from Naiya, I will." Finally, Shoukin broke the silence with a hidden apology. He honestly hadn't meant to upset his sensitive brother. Fukkou had countless crushes in the past, but never acted upon them, Shoukin didn't think about how his interest in the same girl might translate as betrayal.

Koukai's eyes widened, quickly retrieving his notepad and scribbling on it, he shoved the yellow lined paper in Shoukin's face.

"Do you like Naiya?" Reading out loud, Shoukin nodded, as did Fukkou. A large smile was tattooed on Koukai's face as he started to shake with silent laughter. Snatching his book back, Koukai messily wrote two words.

"Naiya's lesbian."

* * *

><p><strong>Come on now, you have to admit, that was shocking and yet somehow funny! Oh and remember Koukai kills Naiya and gets his Mangekyo sharingan, that's why she doesn't end up as Fukkou's wife. <strong>


	22. Sequel

It's been a bit more than a year since I've finished this story, and even now I still get notifications of people subscribing to this story, so I want to say thank you. This is something I've been thinking about doing for a while, but finally have time for it. I want to do a sort of sequel that focuses on one of the triplets, but goes deeper into the story and, of course, has longer chapter.

Since I can't decide which sibling to focus on, because I think they could each tell an interesting story, I want you to decide. There is a poll on my page that you can choose what sibling you want, or tell me not to do a sequel at all.


End file.
